VOICE
by Lovedeiless
Summary: A longer version of S.A's epi. 19  Voice.scoundrel  but with different characters with crossover from Autozam's Eagle and Sailormoon's Michiru.    A continuation of that cute episode.
1. Chapter 1: The Promise

NOTE:I loved episode 19 of Special A Class where Megumi and Yahiro have a date. It's too beautiful to only stay too short, so I made a longer story about it. But, I did it with my own characters though (Hamiru and Hikaru) with my favorite sailor moon character Michiru Kaioh and all time favorite bishounen Eagle Vision from Magic Knight Rayearth.

VOICE

**Prologue **

In this world... Sound is overflowing. It's impossible to live without the music.

Different chords, different rhythm, different harmony.

Music is all around us...

Anywhere.

Everywhere.

Anytime.

Music...

Makes the world go round...

Music...

Without it... Lifeless...

Music...

Convey feelings...

Music...

...is everything.

_That is why... _

_I will only dedicate my voice only to music..._

_ ...I will only use this voice in singing..._

_ ...I will convey everything by music..._

_ What I want to say... I will say it by singing..._

**CHAPTER ONE:** The promise

"Uniichan! Uniichan!" cried loudly by a young girl while wiping her tears with her tiny hands.

A little girl with a pale golden hair, not younger than eight but not older than nine. She was wearing a ruffled yellow princess dress that stopped just under her knees with a knee-high white stockings and black shoes. She was calling for her brother for sometime while crying behind a hedge.

"Where are you? Answer me!" called by a young boy's voice with worry in his tone.

When his voice is clearer, the girl stood up from her location… The boy found his sister. He was a blonde like the girl with short hair and eyes of emerald gems. He rushed to her side with relief in finding the his lost sibling, he was just a few inches taller than her, he wears a round-neck blue shirt with 'Light' printed across the chest and shorts and slippers.

"What happened?" Asked by the boy patting his sister.

"Michiru-Chan..." she replied sobbing. "And others are dead!" she shrieked.

The boy hastily surveyed the surrounding for any danger that might befall on them. He saw over the hedge the five unmoving children lying on the grass field. The young girl cried loudly again...

"It's my fault they're dead!" she confessed and stream of tears dropping from her closed eyes.

His big gem eyes blinked in realization and the side of his temple a sweat bead fell.

"Ham-Chan... did you sing?" He asked directly but something in his tone sounded like he knew the answer already.

The girl nodded and kept on sobbing. The boy shook his head and a sigh of exasperation came out from him.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu." He assured patting her head again. "They're not dead... Look at them." He pointed.

The five children that sprawled on the ground have swirling eyes and drooling mouths. The little girl blinked her reddened green eyes in confusion, her flustered cheeks burning with fresh blood.

"Doshitte! Why are they unconscious?" she asked loudly wanting to know.

The boy sighed again. "Because you have a powerful voice Ham-Chan which disrupts the normal sound wave causing them a temporary disorientation." He explained with a matter-of-fact tone.

She sniffled. "Uniichan, sometimes I don't know what you are saying." She frowned. "But, why is my voice like that?"

The boy scratched his head with complete defeat... he shook his head.

"I don't know... " He admitted. "But, promised me... don't sing in front of people in close range."

The little girl turned her head towards the unmoving children and look at her brother.

"Okay..." said by her with hesitation. "I promised."

The boy nodded, as for a response... "And _really really_ use your voice only when you _really really_ needed."

And they made a pinky-swear to seal their vow.

After some moments...the boy took out a cotton ball one for each ear.


	2. Chapter 2: Decade

**CHAPTER TWO: ** Decade

"Hamiru! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" a guy called while settling the bacon on the plate.

His green eyes sparked with irritation, his short pale blonde hair framed his beautiful features. His face was pretty but manly looking like a bishounen in his petite but firm form. He wore a collared button down shirt and black pants, common for high school male uniforms. He took a few strides and halted on the stairs.

"Wake up you, Hamster! We will be late for school!" he shouted with cupped hands on his mouth.

From the second floor... an unidentified flying object rolling towards him and he caught it mid-air... it was a sketch pad that used by fine arts student to draw.

On the surface it read: I HEARD YOU, HIKARU-UNIICHAN! I'M COMING _!

A throbbing pulse appeared half of his head and threw it back from where it came from.

"You better be!" he shouted irritably again. "This is our second day of our senior year and I don't want to ruin my perfect attendance just because my sister is a slow poke!"

After his tirade... There's no respond from the aforementioned _Hamster_ from the second floor. He strode angrily like a frustrated monster that did not get his meal.

"I shouldn't have made that promise ten years ago!" he chastised himself. "It's so hard to communicate with her!"

Moments later… A girl in her mid-teen: wearing a white uniform with green lining, white skirt just below her knees and knee-length black socks came rushing in the kitchen. She has a long blond ponytailed hair that barely touched her waist. She has more girl-like features than Hikaru and her name... Hamiru.

They are fraternal twins... two different ova and been fertilized by two separate sperms.

"Mataku na!" Hikaru grumbled, while setting the plate of bacon and eggs on her side of the table.

Hamiru nodded to her brother with a sly grin and held the sketch pad to him and with Camilla font...

*Arigatou, Uniichan. 3*

Hikaru shook his head. "Hai, hai" he said defeatedly. "Just don't let this be a routine." He warned.

Hamiru smiled and flipped the sketch pad for the next page. *Okay! Itadakimasu.*

"Itadakimasu!" Hikaru verbalized what it read.

Later that morning... they view the Sakura petals falling freely on their way to the school building. Hikaru stopped and admired the pleasant color of their country's national tree.

"Nee, Ham." He began with a calm tone that directed to his sister.

Hamiru cocked her head to the side with incredulity and held the sketch pad across her chest.

*What is it Uniichan?*

"It's been ten years, isn't it?" his voice was yearning. "Ever since I made you that promise."

Hamiru slowly smiled and nodded. She scribbled on the sketch pad using a black marker and showed it to her brother with glee. Hikaru read...

*Yeah, it's been ten years.* she dropped the current page revealing another batch of writings. *For me, It's kind of fun communicating with a sketch pad. ^o^*

Hikaru unconsciously scratched his green head. "Well you see..." his voice was procrastinating. "You don't need to seriously seal your voice." he finally confessed.

Hamiru's gem-like-eyes blinked in astonishment and she scurried off to write on her sketch pad with quick stroke.

*But, I promised that I will use my voice only in singing.*

Hikaru nodded again briefly recalling the vow. "Yes I know that But that's~"

His words had been cut off when written message was introduce by Hamiru.

*Uniichan you were right, I don't have to waste it only by talking.* she turned the page. *I have a gift that I must take care. That is why... I don't want to ruin my throat and I want to dedicate this only for music.* the sentence ended.

Hikaru was no power over his sister. Thus, he patted her head and smoothed her hair, he smiled at her supportively.

"Wakatta, wakatta!" he said vividly. "Tadashi!" he said holding a finger. "Promise me one thing..." He ordered and waited for her to nod. "You will not hesitate to use your voice whenever you're in a pinch or trouble, alright?"

Hamiru heatedly agreed with a thumbs-up.

A few moments later... they settled on their chair beside the window, hooked their matching satchels on the side. The twins seated on the second line. When the door opens... students greeted the beautiful, elegant lady with sea-green wavy hair just below her shoulders. Hamiru jubilantly greeted her.

*Good Morning, Michiru-Oneechan* she presented.

Michiru smiled a kind of smile that swayed any guy to fall on their feet and showered her with worships and offerings. Well, except for Hikaru, who just nodded towards as his greeting and fixed his eye-sight on the open book. The smiled faltered and Michiru pinched Hikaru's cheek.

"And good morning to you too, Hikaru." She said tone hard with frustrations.

"Ouch!" Hikaru cried. "Yeah, yeah. I heard you; I don't need to feel it. " he complained and pushed her hand away.

"Hmp!" Michiru scowled. "Hikaru Kamuel, you're the most frustrating man I've ever met!"

Hikaru rubbed his cheeks which are turning to red. "Gee... Thanks for the info." He rolled his eyes.

Michiru then sat beside Hikaru and strode snobbishly towards his sister and in one emotion to another... she regained her composure and merrily greeted Hamiru.

*Where's your violin?* Hamiru asked, and turn the page. *You're not practicing today?*

"I already left it on the auditorium, come and listen after class." She welcomely invited her.

Hamiru looked over Michiru. *Uniichan, Let's listen to Michiru-Oneechan later.*she requested.

Michiru stopped Hikaru in mid-nod. "No, no, no. Hamiru-Chan, I meant _you_ come and listen after class." He eyed Hikaru. "Your brother will only interrupt by practice because of his _unwanted remarks_."

Hikaru popped an irritated pulse. They knew very well that both of them are rivals in terms of playing the violin, more in competitions and recitals. And they get rough when they started to agitated the other. Hamiru automatically grabbed her sketch pad and put it on her head like a shield.

"Michiru Kaioh… The reason why I made comments, is wholly because I want you to improve on the things on which I saw as lacking." He said good-naturedly, impending 'BOOM' is well controlled.

Michiru arched a challenge brow. "In my side, I only see you as a menace and to you only want to make fun of me."

Hikaru accepted the challenged in a nice way. "That is not true; I also told you before that whenever I will be practicing my skills I am open for _critics._" He rivaled her gaze.

She tilted her head, belittling Hikaru. "Hikaru Kamuel… how many times did I happen to noticed some _flaw_ about your skills but it just turned out that _you…_ contra- comment it."

"Not true."

"True enough"

Hamiru rolled her eyes and settled in her seat, she doesn't want to go in between the pending detonators everyday and no one can stop them from their bickering… no one except… of course the homeroom teachers. They automatically planted their bodies on their seats while their teacher announced that there's a new transfer student from America.

Hikaru and Michiru's eyes grew small.


End file.
